Conto de fadas  Traducao
by The-LoLz-Twins
Summary: Gaara conhece Ino, ela e uma nobre que virou escrava... Pode ele traze-la devolta para sua gloria original, ou ira ela rejeitar a ele e seu pais. Princesa ou escrava, o que ela vai escolher? AU, Gaaino, tradução.


Ola pessoal! Aqui eh a Anana denovo!

Vim trazer uma tradução para vocês, eu não sou muito de ler GaaIno, mas essa me chamou a atenção, e como eu gostei decidi trazer para vocês, não vou me levar ao trabalho de traduzir todos os disclaimers, pois todos vocês sabem que Naruto não pertence a ninguém alem da criadora [ainda], então, essa fanfic foi criada por Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon, e eu estou somente traduzindo.

Sumario:

Gaara conhece Ino, ela e uma nobre que virou escrava... Pode ele traze-la devolta para sua gloria original, ou ira ela rejeitar a ele e seu pais. Princesa ou escrava, o que ela vai escolher? AU, Gaaino, tradução.

**Capitulo 1- O rei de Suna e a Escrava de Konoha**

Gaara era o rei de Suna, mesmo sendo o mais novo da família, ele havia sido escolhido. Ele governava como um bom rei, gentil,esperto, e extremamente decidido. Mas mesmo assim ele se sentia sozinho. Sua Irma havia casado um nobre de Konoha quando eles ainda eram novos, ela vinha visitar de vez em quanto, porem o marido gostava de guardar Temari para si mesmo. Kakurou estava noivo de um dos escravos na qual Gaara havia conseguido em um contrato com Tsunade, rainha de Konoha, deixando Gaara completamente sozinho.

Um dia o príncipe de Konoha veio visitar Gaara, Principe Naruto era um garoto muito animado, loiro, hiperativo, animado demais. Ele era inteligente, mesmo que não parecesse. O príncipe se curvou para Gaara, como todos faziam, mesmo visitando realeza ou nobreza. O príncipe havia trazido com si duas de suas escravas. Uma tinha cabelos róseos, e a outra era uma loira muito atraente. Naruto teve que forçá-la a se curvar, o rei estava interessado na garota, a outra havia obedecido as regras, agindo como todas as outras sem chamar atenção, ele lembraria da loira pois ela havia desobedecido as ordens.

Naruto se sentou no trono do lado de Gaara.

"Entao, como esta indo, Gaara?" Ele perguntou. Gaara rio, prestando atenção la escrava loira. Ela era pálida, possuía olhos azuis-bebe, e para ele, parecia incrivelmente frágil. Ele sabia que ela não era, Naruto não gostava de coisa frágeis, ele gostava de coisas fortes, e essa garota ela obviamente forte. "O nome dela e Ino" Naruto mencionou do nada. Gaara o encarou, tirando os olhos da garota.

"Como sabias que eu olhava para ela?" Ele perguntou em seu tom monótono de sempre.

"Ela esta te encarando, ela so encara alguém desse jeito quando alguém esta a observando." Naruto disse, Ino estava realmente encarando Gaara irritadiça.

"Perdão." Ele disse, fazendo Ino parar de encará-lo.

"Ela costumava ser nobre, sua familia perdeu tudo, para pagar as dividas ela se vendeu como escrava." Naruto disse, olhando para a loira carinhosamente. "Ela e uma das minhas favoritas, e irritante e teimosa, mas sempre diz a verdade, eu nunca ouvi ela dizer uma mentira, não importa o quão horrível seja a situação ou o quão desesperadamente eu espero uma. Eu também nunca a vi chorar, nem mesmo quando seus pais receberam seus status e dinheiro de volta, entregando a filha embora. Ela simplesmente os desejou o melhor e voltou para o castelo." Ele disse, Gaara percebeu que os olhos azuis - bebe da moca o encaravam, e quando olhou ela mudou-os de direção. O rei voltou a olhar para Naruto, que agora encarava a escrava.

"Eu tenho informações sobre Sasuke." Ele disse, os olhos brilhantes do príncipe o encarando seriamente agora.

" Quais?" Ele perguntou quase sem fôlego, Gaara olhou sua volta e depois pôs-se a encarar Naruto novamente.

"Não deveria dizer nada, mas ele estará aqui para o baile hoje a noite." Gaara disse. " Existe um rumor de que eles esta vindo para encontrar certo garoto loiro, mas não podemos ter certeza." O ruivo disse, vendo os olhos de Naruto brilharem ainda mais.

"Voce tem certeza!" Naruto exclamou, mais como uma afirmação, causando as escravas a encararem seu mestre, animado. Gaara riu do amigo, um riso doce que enviou a ino um arrepio confortante a sua espinha.

Ela se segurou, não mostrando que havia se arrepiado. Ao invez, ela se focou na face de seu mestre. Os olhos de Naruto so brilhavam daquele jeito quando o assunto era sobre uma única pessoa, Sasuke.

"Sasuke esta voltando." Ela disse para Sakura, fazendo a mesma a encarar.

"Como? Como você sabe, porca?" Ela perguntou.

"A cara do príncipe. Ele so fica feliz assim quando Sasuke esta por perto." Ino disse apontando para Naruto, Sakura o encarou e confirmou que o principe estava mesmo cheio de alegria exuberante, na qual somente o nobre de cabelos pretos poderia causar. Nesse mesmo momento o dito nobre entrou nos aposentos do rei, Ino e Sakura saíram do lugar, indo para trás do trono aonde Naruto se sentava.

"Majestade. Principe Naruto." Ele disse, se curvando para cada um deles. Gaara afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto Naruto somente corou. Gaara se levantou e andou ate onde o Uchiha estava, e o mesmo beijou o anel em sua mao. Era uma coisa de nobres, mesmo que Gaara odiasse tanto quanto Sasuke. O nobre respirou fundo e andou ate Naruto, beijando a palma da mao do mesmo, algo que normalmente eh feito para uma dama. Naruto pareceu não se importar. Nesse momento duas mulheres de Suna entraram nos aposentos, uma indo em direção a Sasuke, e outra a Naruto, normalmente mulheres em Suna não podem falar na presença do Rei, pois poderiam enfatiza-lo com sua voz, porem não era as leis de Gaara. Uma das mulheres levou o príncipe para um lado, e a outra levou o Uchiha para o outro.

"Aqui sera seu quarto, alteza." A mulher disse com uma voz melódica, que poderia fazer qualquer homem cair a seus pés. Porem Naruto não era um deles, ao contrario, ele estava apaixonado pelo quarto. Ele era coberto de laranja escuro, sua cor favorita, não era o tom certo, porem chegava bem perto. Ino foi ate o espelho que se encontrava em um dos cantos do quarto, pegou a escova e começou a pentear seus cabelos, pela primeira vez dês de que ela foi desonrada, ela se preocupou com sua aparência. Naruto parou de se preocupar com o quarto e se aproximou da loira, apoiando a mao em seu ombro.

"Voce já e linda o suficiente, não precisa fazer nada." Ele disse, encontrando um brilho estranho nos olhos do mestre.

"Não sei sobre o que esta falando, meu lorde. Eu estava simplesmente escovando meus cabelos pois estava começando a ficar com nos, e eu odeio andar por ai com um ninho de rato na cabeça." Ela disse, colocando a escova de volta da mesa, os cabelos da loira raramente se bagunçavam, então ambos o príncipe e a outra escrava sabiam que Ino mentia.

"Se você diz..." Naruto disse, andando de volta para o meio do quarto. "Olhe esse quarto! Não e maravilhoso?" ele disse rodando enquanto ria. Ino sorrio simpaticamente para seu mestre, as vezes ele era uma grande criança, em outros momentos ele era como deveria ser, em outros momentos ele sentia falta de casa, e chorava no colo da loira por saudades de seu amado Sasuke, porem na maioria ele era o homem mais forte que qualquer um poderia conhecer. "Mas e você, por que sorri e se arruma?" Ele perguntou encarando a bela loira. Ela procurou uma desculpa, mas Sakura já a encarava, deixando-a encurralada.

" Eu senti que era preciso, eh um problema eu querer parecer bem depois de viajar de tao longe?" Ela disse, fingindo inocência, fazendo Sakura rir.

" Ela esta se arrumando por causa de um homem, alteza." Disse a rosada com sua voz irritante(para Ino pelo menos).

"Que homem?" Naruto parecia interessado, ele conhecia Ino há anos, ate sabia que quando ela era criança, tinha uma queda por Sasuke.

"O rei, alteza." Ino disse em sua voz humilde. Mesmo Naruto não conseguindo ouvir o que ela havia dito, ele tinha certeza que não ouviu a letra S em nenhuma parte da frase, e já era o suficiente para eele. Ele deixou suas escravas a fazerem o que quiserem e saiu do quarto, a procura de seu amado Sasuke.

Fim do primeiro capitulo.

Nossa, essa e a minha primeira tradução, sou rápida ne? Haha, me sinto importante.

Espero que gostem, reviews pra me animar vai! Ahhaha.


End file.
